Bendré
Bendré is the pairing of Beck Oliver and André Harris (Be/ck) and (A/'ndré'). They are sometimes called Bandré (B'/eck) and ('André), and Andreck '('Andr/é and B/'eck'). They seem to be really good friends and have been for at least two years. They will never become a couple because Beck is dating Jade and because Victorious is a kid's show. For the real life relationship between Avan and Leon see Aveon. Bendré Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Beck zaps André's broken toe to fix it. When André thanks him, however, he is buzzed out of the improv. 'The Bird Scene' *André asks Beck if he would like to attend ballet class with him and Robbie. *Beck understands André's reasons for joining ballet but looks very unamused. *Beck is sitting at André's table for lunch. 'Robarazzi' *Beck and André steal Robbie's clothes together. *Beck and André both laugh because they stole Robbie's clothes. 'Wi-Fiin the Sky' *Beck, André, Tori, and Cat all work on writing a script together. *André is impressed by Beck's spinning counterclockwise and they spin together. *Beck says "hello" to André's grandmother before he gets signed off because his grandmother punched the screen. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Beck and André decide to get a drink from the Soda Machine. *Beck then complains that it ate his money, and André tries to shake the machine to get Beck's drink out. *Beck agrees with André that they should tell the secret to Tori. *Beck helps André chew his food by holding his hand and leading it to his mouth. *André tells Beck that he's a good friend. *Beck and André are also sitting next to one another at the restaurant. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Beck and André both cheer very loudly for Cat and Jade. *Beck laughs at André's attempt to get Hayley and Jade to stop fighting. *When André says Jade can be a gank, Beck agrees. *André and Beck are the only main characters who went to Karaoke Dokey and didn't sing. 'Rex Dies' *Beck and André are both happy about acquiring the Turblow Jet. They also sing a little jingle together about it. *Both are annoyed that Rex survived. *Both go to the hospital to visit Rex. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Beck helps André write lyrics for the food song. *Beck tells André that he's an amazing artist. *Beck feels sorry for André that he didn't impress the producer. *Beck is there to support André during the song and claps at the end. 'The Wood' *Beck and André are seen together in the crowd while Trina and Robbie are in the Grub Truck. *André suggested Beck order a pizza for lunch. *André goes to his locker to get some cash to pay for the pizza that Beck ordered. *When they finish their scripted fight for The Wood, they congratulate each other. *They both try to seperate Jade and Tori when they are fighting. *Beck and André decide to work together instead of with Tori and Jade. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Beck leans closer to André while saying "no problem" with a British accent (when Robbie picked Beck's character). *Beck and André sit next to each other in the Black Box Theather. 'Season 2' 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *When André asks Jade if Beck is hiding something, he agrees to her calling him hot. *André knew Beck was hiding something from Jade. Beck Falls for Tori *Neither Beck and André knew who Cat was dressed as. *Beck and Andre are sitting together at a table when Cat approaches them. *Both Beck and André keep Tori from attacking Robbie. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *André and Beck both hold Tori back from attacking Robbie. theSlap.com Hints *André posted a picture of Beck and Tori in the setting of Beck's RV proving that he visits Beck at times. *André posted saying he was going for a jog. Beck asked if he was done with his jog yet. *André posted a picture of Beck and Tori, and describes Beck as "his boy". *Beck and Andre made plans to hang out together ("guys night"). *Beck posted a picture of André and Tori pointing at the dead bee. Beck then said that André is a little weird. *It is stated on The Slap that André likes it when Beck makes Jade jealous. Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships